Which One Which Blond
by Freekness X Yaoi
Summary: This is a story where Ciel Phantomhive has gotten into quite the pickle. He has come to a problem where he has to decided between Two blonds he cares about. One's an arranged Fiance and the other a contract holding, not affraid to speek her mind, and will stop at nothing to get him girl. Strangley enough Ciel is starting to become atracted to that. (Alois gender-bended)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I had this idea of a story and really wanted to write it. SO HERE IT IS! You can call this chapter more of a test run. If you guys really like it then I will make it a multi chapter... If not then... Well I guess that means I have so more tweaking to do. The story is Rated M for Possible later chapters, For suntan bad language, and maybe a few other things. Now I have one more thing to say Alois in my story is a girl. Yes I gender-bended him. If this is not to your liking I highly suggest to leave this story. And for those of you who are still gong to read this, then I hope you enjoy.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Story – Witch One Witch Blond**

**Chapter 1 – First Meetings **

**Rated – M **

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The carrage ride was bumpy and the young earl on the inside was very irritated. And not just because of the pigtailed blond next to him yapping in his ear. No he was irritated because he was forced to be going to a party held by the queen. This time he had to go because he had no excuse not to. London had been very quite for the past few weeks which meant there was no work for Ciel. We are almost there young lord Miss Lizzy. Sebastian spoke. Ciel just continued to look out the window, ignoring his fiance.

The ride soon came end and the three were walking up to the door way of the queens palace. Lizzy was clung to poor Ciel's arm. As they were walking up to the door Ciel noticed the two in front of them. A girl and much older man. From the back you could say he was dressed exactly like Sebastian. For the girl Ciel didn't get a close enough look before they entered the building. But he did catch two specific colors Purple and Blond.

**Ciel's P.O.V**

I was absolutely irritated. It had only been and hour and Lizzy had drug me out on the dance floor and spun me around till I felt sick several times. I ran into that annoying Lau. And to top it off there were several times I caught Sebastian trying not to chuckle at my dancing with that stupid smirk playing on his lips. Again I was absolutely irritated.

An hour later the queen finally appeared. She was dressed in all black and her face was covered. That white haired Ash was by her side, they were whispering back and forth. He then stepped up in front of everyone like her was going to make an announcement.

"Welcome one and all to this fabulous party held by her majesty. Now we are sure you are wondering why we have held this party. Well we will tell you now. This party is a thank you party to all who have made London's streets safer!" The crowd clapped especially the cops. "But this thank you is not just to London's law enforcement, It also goes out to two very special people. Your stars of tonight, Ciel Phantomhive!" The crowd clapped and out of reluctant I stepped forward with Sebastian close behind. "And the other thanks goes to Alois Trancy!"

Again the crowd burst out in applause as a young lady stepped forward, a tall man close behind. It was the girl I saw earlier. She had a long purple dress on with straps that hung off her shoulders, there were also long black gloves that went up her arms. Her hair was a bright blond that was just a bit longer than mine. The man behind her looked almost like Sebastian in dress but his hair was styled differently and wore glasses. But he had that aura like Sebastian does. Looking at my butlers face he sensed it to. The four of us then bowed and the party returned to it's ways with music playing, people dancing, and a lot of useless talking.

"Elizabeth why don't you go get something to eat." I said and the girl went bouncing off. That's when I started to make my way across the room. I wanted to have at least a few moments of peace and quiet before she found me again. On my way someone stopped right in front of me stopping in my tracks. It was the girl and her butler.

"Hello Ciel Phantomhive. Or are you better known as the Queen's Guard Dog?..."

"Alois Trancy is it, Well I guess it is my turn to say hello. And Just Ciel will do."

The girl started to snicker a little. "Please just call me Alois. And this is Claude Faustus my very fateful butler."

"And this is mine Sebastian Michaelis." The two butlers were looking like they were having a staring contests. If they kept it up I thought Sebastian's face would be stuck in a permanent scowl.

"Claude why don't you take Sebastian here off and leave me and Ciel alone."

"Yes your Highness."

"Sebastian go with him."

"Yes my Lord."

"So why did we just shoo are butlers off." I asked crossing my arms in suspicion. I wasn't quite sure why I did it in the first place but I almost felt like I was supposed to.

"Like I said so we could be alone. We have quite a lot to talk about Ciel. Mostly because I know a tun about you but you know nothing about me. Care for a dance while we talk." Alois held her hand out and I took it pulling her in like a gentle man as we started to dance. I had to admit this was a lot better than dancing with Lizzy. It was smoother more graceful. Almost like we were perfect dance partners and Lizzy and I were polar opposites.

"So what is it you would like to talk about?" I asked

"Well for one this would be a good topic." Alois stuck her tongue out and I saw the contract. I was a little surprised at first. This was the first person I have met who is also connected to a demon.

"So that's not just a normal butler."

"No but neither is yours. Or so says the contract you hide behind that eye patch. I really would love to see it." She reached her hands up to take the eye patch off my face. And I was going to let her but a screeching annoying voice interrupted us.

It was Lizzy. She slapped Alois's hand away from me and pulled me out of her arms. "What do you think your doing with my fiance!" Lizzy screamed. I watched as Alois put her hands on her hip in an irritated way.

"We were just dancing and talking. It doesn't to me seem like he was in any protest."

"That is because Ciel is a gentleman." The two were arguing quite loudly and was drawing attention. That's when Sebastian and Claude stepped in. and all eye averted away quickly from the demons gazes.

"Damn Ciel you sure have some strength being able to put up with her for so long. If it were me I would left her years ago. Let me guess this is an arranged engagement correct." The comment was pointed at me but Alois had no intention from hiding it from Lizzy. This sent her fuming. She reached her hand back then went in to slap Alois across the face. But Claude caught her hand before she could.

"That I will not allow." He Spoke sternly before letting her wrist go.

"Here Ciel this is for you. When you feel like spending some time to talk or to be with a really lady instead of childish brats give me a call. My address is also written down. Come Claude it is time to go."

"Yes your Highness." As the two of them were walking away Alois turned and blew me a kiss. I thought she was crazy cause now she was doing it to purposely piss off Elizabeth.

Lizzy turned to me yelling her head off about Alois. Then I snapped at her. "That's enough Elizabeth! Your now just embarrassing your self. So shut up! Sebastian get the carrage were taking her home and leaving ourselves." Lizzy just looked at me shocked I snapped at her, then dropped her head and walked to the exit. I rubbed my head from the headache I was now gaining and walked out also.

Later in the evening the night seemed to drag on when I called Sebastian into my study.

"Yes my Lord?" He answered like always.

"What do you know about the girl Alois Trancy and her butler Claude."

"On the girl not much sir. I do know that Claude Faustus is a demon and a spider to be exact. And that the two of them have a reputation like we do. Alois is known in the underground as the Queens Spider."

"Interesting." I mumbled under my breath. "Set up afternoon tea with them I would like to talk more to this Alois Trancy."

"Yes my Lord."

I started to walk out of my study to go to bed and when I got to the door I turned to give Sebastian one more order.

"Oh and don't let Elizabeth find out, that's an order."

"Yes my Lord..."

**Well what did you guys think. I hope you enjoyed it. And if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. If you guys did enjoy it and want more I'll be happy to add more chapters and updates should come relatively soon but I don't know how fast they come. Well by!**


	2. A Tea Party and A Promise

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait. With the holidays and all I couldn't get a chance. But here it is the next chapter and it's gonna be good... I hope... Anyways I'm really glad you like the story and the idea of Alois being a girl. So with out waiting any longer lets get on with the show!**

**Chapter Rated – T **

**Chapter 2 – A Tea Party and A Promise**

**Ciel's P.O.V**

The day came when Alois would visit. I was sitting in my office looking out the window just waiting. I couldn't tell why but I was almost impatient. I wanted the girl here and now. I wanted to know more about her, she was very interesting. Then a knock at the door rang it was Sebastian.

"My Lord, Miss Trancy has arrived."

"Let her in and bring her to my office. Mean while I would like you to set us up for some tea in the garden."

Sebastian bowed and stepped to the side, there stood behind him was Alois and Claude. With a wave of her hand Claude went off with Sebastian to get everything ready. The girl was waring a pair of shorty shorts, a green vest with a white button down underneath. She also had a long purple jacket, thigh high socks and knee high boots. If it weren't for her (slightly bigger than Lizzy's) chest, you would have thought she were a boy.

She plopped down in the chair across from my desk crossing her legs. I noticed when she did her socks slid just slightly and her shorts went high up. A slight smirk decided to appear on my lips. Alois sat in silence just looking around my office. It was kind of awkward so I broke the quietness.

"So Alois... How do you go from wearing a dress one day to looking like a boy the next?" She giggled a little at my statement. She then stood from her chair and came to the side of my desk. Sitting on the end of it she let her legs dangle and cocked her head to the side.

"Answer me this, what would you be more intimidated by. If you were in a meeting with a girl and she happen to be wearing a cute girly dress. What would you pay attention to. I a sure you it would be nothing she was saying. This way if I dress like this, I get the job done more easily. And I must say I'm not to fond of dresses. I only wear them on special occasions. There just to... open.. for my taste."

There was a hidden message behind that last statement. I could tell but in her eyes it said it was locked up tight and not coming out anytime soon. I was distracted in my thoughts and didn't notice the little blond moving. Before I knew it she had slid across my desk till she was right in front on me. One leg dangling on either side of my chair.

"Why don't we get right to business why did you call me here."

Her voice the forceful but with a bit of weakness hidden. It was like she was ready for the answer but didn't really want to know the true meaning. I cleared my throat.

"Well I asked you here because I found you to be interesting. I wanted to know more about you, and I knew you were interested about me." I pointed to my eye patch.

Alois had a look of shock and bewilderment. I don't think she was expecting that to be my answer. After about a minute I noticed she started to relax. Her looked changed to complete interest, and not just for information about me and my butler.

"Well... your different Ciel. Most men buy now would be all over me."

She looked at me with a grin. I glanced over her, she wasn't wrong this girl was down right gorgeous, I would see why anyone would be all over her. To tell the truth I can't, I happen to be one of them. I wanted to see more of that ivory smooth skin. There was just an irritating pigtailed fiance holding me back.

"I must say Ciel... I am actually quite bummed I was hopping I could get closer to you then just acquaintances."

Before I could say anything there was a knock and both butlers stood in the door way. I looked to the side of Alois and she turned around.

"Tea is served My lord." Sebastian spoke. Claude had motioned for Alois to come along. Walking down to the Garden I could feel Claude's glare burning a hole through my head. Sebastian on the other hand was trying his hardest not laugh. I guess it was because of the position they found us in my office. During tea we sat in silence, after ward we just sat at the table staring at each other whiled Sebastian and Claude were busy cleaning up.

"Tell me Ciel what is your story." Alois broke the silence it caught me off guard her question.

I stared to twirl the ring on my thumb. "Instead of giving you a long version I will some it up. Because of my parents death that was no ordinary house fire I requested to serves of Sebastian. Now thanks to him I am hoping to get my revenge and take the life of the person who tried to ruin my family's name."

She looked at me with amazement. I didn't quite know why, anyone one who would have herd that story would have thought I was crazy. Then again this girl wasn't just your average Joe you see on the street.

"Well who would of thought the all that hatred would be pent up into one person. So how does your fiance work into all of this."

She was fishing I could tell. She was trying to find out about me as I her. For the oddest of reasons to, I seem to be in a talkative mood and didn't mind telling her.

"She doesn't. She is completely unaware of the entire thing. The only thing that girl has with me is an arrangement set up by our parents, to be engaged to one another till we become of age to married."

"And you said your parents were gone now right?" Alois stood from her chair and started walking to me. There was an extra (sexy) sway in her hips.

"That is correct..." I watched her carefully. She put a hand on my chair and pulled it back form the table. She started circling me as a cat would stalking her pray.

"Tell me Ciel... Do you love this Elizabeth?"

I didn't answer, only because I couldn't. Sure I liked Lizzy, but 'love' was something else. I stayed with her cause I thought it was my duty to my parents. But Alois is testing all of that. I was pulled from my thoughts when a pare of hands rested on my shoulders. Alois was standing behind me, her hand slid under my shirt. They where gentle, cold, and barely touching. She ran them up and down, when they left I gave her a glare in protest. She in turn came around the chair and straddled my lap. Getting as close to me as she possible could. But not far enough only to tease. Alois leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I didn't hear an answer Ciel Phantomhive. So I'm going to take that as a no."

She leaned back and slid her hips a little closer to mine, only a little. One hand was on the chair behind my head, the other placed on my cheek. She was so cold, instinctively my arms wrapped around her waist. She looked at me a way I have never seen before. Her hand slid up to my eye patch, slid her fingers underneath and pulled it away till it came off. The contract I could see in the reflection of her eyes it was glowing bright.

"My my... what happen to you that was so horrible... to make a deal with a demon... It must have been savorier, for this contract is strong. I very noticeable place the eye." Alois said.

"Same goes for you Miss Alois Trancy. The tongue is also very noticeable."

I couldn't tell you how long we sat there, Alois was the one to brake the silence. She leaned in till she was just an inch away from my face.

"I like you Ciel... A lot... I _will_ make you mine. And I'll make sure you pick this blond over the other one." she leaned in even closer pressing her lips to mind ever so softly, and on them she whispered.

"I Promise..."

**Well what did you guys think. I know it took forever for this update, SORRY! Please review comment and critique and the next chapter shouldn't take as long to update. **

**Freekness is signing off...**


	3. Fun At The Fiar part 1

**Hello ladies and jets! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all have been enjoying this story and hope you like this chapter too! Lets get on with the show! **

**p.s. I did this chapter rather fast with out doing a lot of proof reading, so sorry if there are tones of mistakes. I wanted to get something up.**

**Chapter 3 – Fun At The Fair part 1**

**Rated – M **

**(disclaimer: sadly I do not own black butler. If I did there would be more yaoi and less Lizzie XD )**

Narrator's P.O.V

Ciel didn't sleep a wink that whole night. His little afternoon with Alois had images and her voice swimming in his head. "I will make you mine... I Promise." that same line on replay. It was driving him insane. What did she mean make him hers? But the fact he was confused wasn't the worst of it all. After she left it was horrible. All Ciel could think about was Alois, and her sitting back down on his lap.

Who would of guessed that simple action would of drove him crazy. It felt so good, it felt right. And he wanted it back. No he wanted more. The night was passed by with tossing, some turning, and problems with his lower region.

Next day Ciel was so tired. Dark bags hung under his eye as Sebastian came into his chambers to great him.

"Good morning young master. How did you sleep last night?"

"Not well." the young lord replied in a sour tone.

"Why is that my lord?" Sebastian asked you could here it in his voice. He was prying. Ciel shot him his famous death glare. Sebastian dropped the subject. There morning continued on as planed. Noon came around when an unsuspected knock rang through his office.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. "I told you to leave me be! I am very busy to day and wanted no distractions!"

"Yes my lord. But Miss Lizzie has arrived."

Before the young earl could say anything, he was tackled to the ground in a hug. The pig tailed blond was squealing in his ear going on about something.

**(Ciel's P.O.V)**

"Lizzie please if your going to tell me something, let me get up first and you comb down." I snapped at her, she really was irritating. I sat back in my chair and Lizzie started in again.

"Oh Ciel it's so great theres a fair here today and I really want to go! But not alone I want you to go with me. Oh please Ciel PLEASE!"

I sighed to myself mentally screaming my head off. "Fine we will go." I said and on the inside _"I am only going not for the fun but to shut you the hell up!" _Before I knew it off we went.

The place was totally crowded. Screaming kids, and crying baby's. That plus rigged games and rickety rides, I couldn't see how anyone found this fun. Lizzie already had her hands full with stuffed toys. Thanks to Sebastian that is. Lizzie was pulling me towards the Ferris wheel next. The line was so long and the crowd was all mixed together trying to get on. Somehow from where we were standing and to the Ferris wheel me and Lizzie got separated. She ended up in one and I on another.

On the Ferris wheel they weren't seats they were like giant balls a bunch a people would stand in. They hand handle bar that went all the way around and glass widows. I was looking out one of these windows when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello Ciel," whispered a females voice.

In the reflection of the window I could see it was Alois. Right as the ride stopped at the top, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of me. Her arm above her head and she was pined in place. To make sure she wasn't going anywhere, I put my leg between hers and lifted her till she was on her tiptoes. The sight I was receiving from her was quite the pleasant one. The beautiful short haired blond was wearing a pair of black booty shorts, with thigh high socks held by guarder belts. She wore a plain white button down that was unbutton just a bit to low. From my position I knew she was wearing a black and white poke-a-dot bra. The best part of it all was her face. Lips slightly pouting, red blush from cheek to cheek, and her icy blue eyes looking into mine.

"That was a very mean thing you did yesterday." I said to her, in the darkest sexiest tone I could muster up.

Her eye went wide with excitement and curiosity. "What ever do you mean I did nothing in the wrong. All I did was make you a promise." She said this while sliding just a bit more up my leg.

"See right here your doing it again," I said

"Doing what?" she cocked her head to the side, and pressing her chest to mine.

"You no that promise you made, I am very interested to see how you go through with it." I grabbed her hips with my free hand and pulled her till we were pressing together. "But yesterday you were very cruel." I tighten my grip on her. "You see after are tea, I rather enjoyed you in my lap. But then you got up and left. If that wasn't bad enough you left in a position where I wanted more..." I stared at her and she looked at me with those ice blue eyes and said...

"Well what do you think we should do about that?"

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter took so long to update but I really hope you guys liked it. Now this is only part one and part 2 should come soon then thins one did. Again I'm really sorry. **

**Nessie: "well Wolfy what did you think?" **

**Wolfy: "... 0/0..."**

**Nessie: "I'll just take that as good..."**

**Wollfy and Nessie: "Please review, comment, and critique!"**


	4. Fun At The Fair part 2

**Nessie: "Hey Everyone! So I know my last chapter was a bit short, but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for that. Now with out further ado lets start our show, and why not lets start off right where we left it..."**

**Wolfy: "This story is rated M for a reason..."**

**Nessie and Wolfy: "And for the disclaimer Nessie, does not own anything is related to Black Butler. (If she did there would be way more love and a lot less Lizzie.)"**

"**Fun At The Fair part 2" - Ciel's P.O.V**

"You no that promise you made, I am very interested to see how you go through with it." I grabbed her hips with my free hand and pulled her till we were pressing together. "But yesterday you were very cruel." I tighten my grip on her. "You see after are tea, I rather enjoyed you in my lap. But then you got up and left. If that wasn't bad enough you left in a position where I wanted more..." I stared at her and she looked at me with those ice blue eyes and said...

"Well what do you think we should do about that?"

My limit was almost reached, I didn't know how much more I could take. The ride had started to move again, and are time was running short. I then smashed my lips to her, she gasped and I attacked her mouth with my tongue. We fought for dominance, I won. She was now moaning into the kiss. I released the grip on her wrist just enough, to guide he arm and my neck. Her other hand was grasping onto the handle bar for dear life as I listed her up the wall and wrapped her legs around my waist.

Oh those sexy, milk white thighs. My hands roamed from them, to her ass and back again. If it weren't for our lips together, I'm sure she would be much louder; and quite a bit more people would be staring.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The ride came to a stop along with their heated kiss. Alois was panting and her eyes were glazed over with bliss. Ciel knew they had to get away, but how, how would they escape the butlers, and his finance?... As if she read she mind Alois spoke.

"The butlers will be easy, just a simple command and there gone like ghost. Your blond bimbo on the other hand I'm entirely sure."

"No worry's my darling..." That was a new one on Ciel... Pets names already and he didn't mind saying it... Something about this girl was changing him, he knew that. "I think I have an idea," Ciel finished.

The two stepped off the ride hand and hand, while slipping into a crowd of people. Ciel spotted Lizzie across the crowd, she was focusing on a game. Sebastian on the other hand was focused on Ciel. A wicked grin spread across his lips when he saw who his master was clutching onto so protectively.

"Sebastian," Ciel talked on a normal tone through the crowd but knew his butler could hear what he was saying. "Take Lizzie back home, That is an order. I will be staying out for the evening." Ciel's eye glowed with his power in the command. Sebastian gave him a slight bow and did as he was told. Next it was to find Claude. Though not hard he found them.

He stood in front of the two, looking down on Alois with a cocked eyebrow. "Your Majesty?" He asked. "Claude I'm ordering you to go home. The rest of the evening I will be spending it with Mr. Phantomhive." Claude gave no protest, he could tell she was serious. With in moments he was gone, but Ciel was a little down. He felt like he'd been stabbed a little. Who knew the girl in his arms calling him by his last name could be so affective. With that he spun her so she was looking up at him. And with all the seriousness he said...

"Lets get one thing straight. Don't ever call me Mr. Phantomhive again... Alright Miss. Trancy." Ciel saw in her face she felt the same when he said it as well. The two shared another kiss before they were off. The two walked around in silence, till Alois found a a vender she licked. It was a man selling stuffed toys, and there was one she really seemed interested in. It was a black bunny, with a bright blue ribbon wrapped around it's neck. Ciel seemed to be attracted to the look in her eye and couldn't resist. It was a good thing he cared a round a bit of cash, walking up to the vender he pointed to the one he wanted and paid the man. The man handed down the bunny and the look on Alois's face lit up as Ciel handed her the bunny.

"OH thank you!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arm around her and the two started to walk off again. It was starting to get late as the two went to leave the fair. Ciel and Alois decided they were hungry and went to find a nice place for dinner. They found a small cafe while they waited for the meal Alois was playing and fixing the bunny's bow. The dinner had came and Alois was the first to start up the conversation.

"I have to admit you caught me off guard today Ciel. I thought I was the one who was playing with you, but it seems you can be quite the teas as well." Alois said with a wicked grin.

"Well your the one who started it. And I must admit as well, you have caught my interest in the game you decided to play with me; well there no way I wont participate. But I must warn you Alois, I don't lose when it comes to games..." Ciel had a mixture of a tone. Dark, Teasing, Seriousness, and a bit of Lust... It made Alois shiver in her seat.

"Well then," she said. "Would you like to know the goal of this _game _as you put it." Ciel nodded. "You... I want you Ciel, sense we first met I wanted you. A possessive urge took over, and I think I might just even like you. But then I saw you with the other blond and it made me furious. That's when I decided, I will stop at nothing to get you to choose me over her."

Ciel slammed his hands down on the table. He stood grabbed her under the chin forcing her to look at him. It all happened so fast before She knew Ciel had pressed his lips to her and they were in a heated kiss. "Who's to say I haven't already chosen." He said in the same tone as before.

"Maybe," she said. "But you picking isn't good enough." They pulled away, Ciel was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Until Lizzie is completely out of the picture, it will never be real. Because of her there will come the day where I don't get you anymore, you'll be solely hers."

This was a new side of Alois Ciel hadn't seen yet. Ciel knew what she was referring to. Elizabeth was still his fiance. And she was right there will come a day, quite soon in fact, **(Sorry I forgot to mention, they are like 16 or so. And when Ciel turns 18 he will be married to the blond bimbo...) **that he will be married to her. Ciel looked at the girl in front of him. He could just barley see her icy blue eye, were filled with sorrow.

"Well," said Ciel. "How about we don't think about that now. For the sake of everything you have me wrapped around your little finger. Now why don't we get out of here." Alois shook her head with enthusiasm. At first it seemed like they were just walking the streets. The glow of the shops and street lamps were beautiful. Alois clutched her bunny in her arms; Ciel's possessive side tool over and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Suddenly Ciel took a sharp turn to the right, Alois almost lost her balance.

"Ciel where are you taking me?" Asked Alois.

"Well if you hadn't noticed but it has gotten quite late." He said pulling out his pocket watch and showing it to the girl. It read 11:30.

"So what do you plan on taking me home. Because if that is the case you are going the wrong way." She said.

"Well I thought about that at first but then where would the fun be in just going are separate way... I thought you wanted me all to your self as mush as you could." Actually hearing those words come from him made Alois blush crimson.

"Then what did you have in mind?" Alois asked staring at the ground.

"You'll see."

Ciel wound through the streets, took a couple alleys, and Alois was completely lost. She was use to being out with Claude, but on her own this was new. She looked around until Ciel suddenly stopped. The streets were lined with buildings, flashing lights everywhere. But this particular building they were standing in front of... Was a hotel...

**Well... I hope you guys liked, this chapter did come a bit faster. AND it is LONGER! Obviously there will be a part 4, do you think you can guess what will happen next? Please review, comment, tell me how I did. (It helps with the updating) **

**p.s. I DID NOT REALLY PROOFREAD THIS! So before you start in I am apologizing now. It is late where I live and I really wanted to give you guys a chapter.**


	5. Hotel Room

**Hey! Now this chapter has taken so long to get up sooo her you go! (Sorry for the long wait)**

**Chapter 5 – Hotel Room **

**Rated – M (and for a good reason)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Black Butler. (As I said before if I did there would be a lot less Lizzie) **

**Alois's P.O.V**

Ciel walked us into the hotel and up to the front desk. "One room for the night, a sweet if you can," he said placing some money on the counter. The man behind it gave us a cocked eyebrow, but went along. He handed him the key and off we went to the elevator. This wasn't your average Street hotel it was grander. We reached the top floor, where there was one door leading to one room on the entire floor.

Ciel's hand was low on my waist as he pulled me into the room. He let go and turned to lock the door behind us. I through my boots off in a random direction behind me to amazed at the sight to care. I walked away looking through the room. It was huge! There was a fireplace glowing, the oversized king bed had satin sheets; the whole wall on the far side was a window. I walked towards it and my eyes lit up. The lights of London were gorgeous. My hand was placed on the widow when suddenly fingers were intertwined with mine and an arm pulled me close. I smiled to myself as I sank into his touch.

Ciel spun me around roughly, his hands now gripping my arms tightly. His stare startled me, but then he brought me even closer for a deep kiss. Again I was sinking into his touch. Before much more could happen Ciel pulled us a part and dragged me over to the bed, he then through me onto the bed. Never in my day would I have guessed Ciel was the rough type. I crawled up on the bed till my back was pressed to the head board. I curled my knees up and hugged them to my chest. I was watching him; he strode over slowly taking his jacket off and hanging it up. Ciel then walked around the bed never once taking his eye from mine.

He crawled up on the bed till he was only two feet away. I came out of my position and crawled the rest of the way to him. We were now face to face, sitting on our knees in front of each other. Sitting like this I noticed I was actually a little short then him. But not by much. My hands reached up one tangling into the back of his hair the other reaching for the eye patch. My fingers delicately slid under it and pulled it away.

With my arms raised Ciel's hand found their way to my sides lightly going up and down. My fingers then came down to grab his bow. I un-did it and tossed it to the side. Next my finger may quick way with his button up shirt and that joined it. He was shirtless and my eyes couldn't stop roaming including my hands. You wouldn't have guessed it but Ciel was a bit built and my fingers lightly ran over ever muscle and Abb. Ciel's hands hand now stopped. You could see in his face he was enjoying my touch. His hands then went to my shirt and slowly started to undo the buttons.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Each button Ciel un-did revealed a bit more of the girls milky white skin. He smirked to himself as he the last button came lose and her shirt fell from her shoulders. He then tossed it to the side joining his. A bright pink blush was spreading across Alois's cheeks. Ciel hands were now resting in a new place. One was wrapped around her and tangled in her hair, the other rested on her ass. Alois wrapped her arms around his side and rested on his shoulder blades.

A word was never spoke between two. For they felt they didn't need too.

Ciel pulled the girl as close to him as possible. Ciel looked down her for minute stopping and her chest that was now pressed to his and pushed up. _"This is soooo much better…" _he thought to himself. The two the collided their lips together. First it was sweet then deeper. Ciel bit her bottom lip a bit too rough asking for entrance. She gladly gave it. Their tongues danced together, till they had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. They sat there still holding each other, trying to catch their breaths. It was Ciel who finally broke their silence.

"Well Alois, you are just full of surprises. Now why don't you tell me? How exactly do you plan to make me yours?" He asked with a mix of Curiosity, and Cocky in his voice.

Alois didn't say anything. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him till he was flat on his back. She then flung a leg over him and sat right in his lap. Ciel's eyes closed as a low growl escaped him. Alois felt his arousal and slowly rocked her hips. Ciel's hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. This caused the blond to giggle, and stop her actions. He groaned and opens his eyes to glare at her. Again she giggled. Alois then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her finger tangled themselves in his hair. She then kissed him quickly and pulled back.

"Listen Ciel," She said "I like you A LOT. Maybe even love you. But I have to know if you feel the same. I have to know that you like me just as much as I do, and you're not doing this to spite your fiancé. I won't let myself be hurt again, and I don't want you hurt either. So I'm sorry but until I know, this is as far as I'm willing to go."

Ciel, just looked at her in surprise and disbelief. He then grabbed her arms and flipped them. He was now on top staring right at her.

"Alois," he said. "I understand what you are saying. But this," he pushed his hips forward so she could feel him again. "Should let you know how I feel. My feelings are not fake, maybe I gave you the wrong impression and I apologies for that. But I will make sure you know how I feel whatever it takes. Alois I am completely mesmerized by you."

He held her close and kissed her deeply. He then trailed his lips down her jar and onto her neck. He bit and sucked on a very sensitive spot he found, making her breathing hitch and moan. He continued his way down, between her breast, and down her belly. Each kiss made her back arch higher and higher onto his touch. He then brought himself back up to her lips and kissed her roughly. When they pulled away he said…

"Alois… I think I love you two, and I will make sure you know it… But as for your wish… we will stop here for the night, and tomorrow I will prove it. That is my promise."

Her eyes welled up with tears because of those words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you Ciel, thank you…" She said.

The two pulled apart. And Ciel lift the girl slightly repositioning her till her head was on one of the pillows. "Get some sleep." He said kissing her forehead and walking off into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes latter after Ciel fixed his _problem _he came back out of the bathroom in only his boxers. He then found a sleeping blond under the bed covers. He went to walk over but stepped on something. When he looked down he found his and hers shirt, and joining them was some booty shorts and thigh high socks. Ciel rolled his eyes and groaned. He then climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around Alois pulling her close. Alois then turned over till she was facing him with her head on his chest.

"Good night Ciel," she mumbled

Ciel pulled her closer and said, "Good night Alois."

**WELL… I hope you guys liked it! I know I'm a tease, for making them wait! But I promise the next chapter has a great big surprise, something I'm sure you won't guess! I'm very sorry it took so long, My stories have been piling up lately, plus the new Harry Potter one. And I got stuff going on over the summer that keeps me busy. But I am hoping to get another chapter up soon! Hopefully within the next week. Anyhow please review and critique!**

**-Nessie!**


	6. The Biggest Shock Yet

**Hey everyone so let's just get right to what you have all been waiting for!**

**(Disclaimer) I sadly don't own black butler.**

**Rated – M **

**Chapter 6 – The Biggest Shock Yet**

**Alois's P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes as my sight was adjusting to the brightly lit room. The morning sun was streaming in from the big window. The arms I felt around my waist were tugging on me pulling me closer. Ciel barred his face into my back then started to kiss at my spine and shoulders blades. A slight moan slipped through my lips and I felt him smirk. I then turned in his arm, and moved us so I was sitting on top of him. I connected my lips with his for a sweet good morning kiss.

"Good morning Ciel." I giggled slightly

He smirks and sat up in the bed I slid down and he placed me in his lap.

"And a good morning it is. It's not every day I get to wake up with a beauty in my bed." He said, and then leans in to whisper in my ear. "I sure do hope it's not the last."

He then started to trail kisses down my neck sucking lightly at the sensitive spots on my collar bone. This made me laugh again and I bit my bottom lip in a playful way pulling his head up to see. Ciel then attacked my lips nipping at them. When we pulled back I was able to see the clock on the wall.

"Ciel, I think we should through are close back on. We are just sitting in our underwear. The clock reads almost eleven. Our butlers will be finding us soon, Claude was shocked enough when he saw me sitting on your desk, and I think this position will send him over the edge."

Ciel smirked and nodded his head in agreement. We went to get up but not before he pulled me into another kiss.

After are close were straiten and fixed we left the room going down to the main lobby for some breakfast together. We sat and enjoyed the last few minutes we had together. Then as I predicted they found us. Claude was behind me and the same for Ciel with Sebastian.

"Well…" I said. "I guess are time is up Ciel." I stood from my seat and he did as well.

"Thank you Alois for the evening." He leaned over and kissed my hand. Then he was slipping what felt like a piece of paper into my hand. "See you soon," was all he said before leaving.

It wasn't till I was back in the carriage that I looked at my clenched hand to see yes it was a piece of paper he slipped me. I unfolded it and it read,

_Meet me at the manor in my office,_

_3 o-clock._

_Don't be late my darling._

_-Ciel_

It was so strange the feeling I got from this simple letter. My heart felt as if it would stop and a bright blush came to my cheeks.

**~Later the day~**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Alois spent the whole afternoon primping herself. She wore her black booty short and thigh highs. But instead of her shirt with vest, she went out and found this super cute blouse. It cut underneath the chest and then flared out. She even found in a royal blue color. Her hair was held back by a thin black headband. Besides her bangs that refused to do anything. Alois even had her maid Hanna put some eyeliner and mascara on her. She also made sure to wear her rose perfume that she knew Ciel loved.

This baffled the maids and the worse Claude. They had never seen her so acetous about meeting someone. Yet not even Alois could give them an answer either. She knew she was nervous for the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. It was now time to go and Alois was off in her carriage.

**Alois's P.O.V**

The whole time I was sitting in the carriage I was a total wreck. I kept playing with the tops of my boots. When the carriage came to a stop I thought my heart would as well.

"You highness we are here." Claude said opening up the door.

"Thank you Claude." I said as he helped me out.

We walked up to the manor and the door swung open. Sebastian stood there like the faithful butler he was greeting us.

"Welcome Miss. Trancy. Please come in."

"Thank you Sebastian. Is Ciel in his office?"

"Yes Miss."

"Thank you Sebastian. Claude why don't you go with Sebastian and I can found my way." Claude bowed his head and off they went. I wound myself up the stairs and through the halls till I found the door. My hand reaches for the nob and started to turn it. I really wished I would have knocked first. The door was just barley open a crack when my hand whipped off the nob for a scream that came from the inside startled me nearly to death. My breathing was starting to come down when after the scream, yelling followed.

"What the hell do you mean?" It was a female's voice screaming. I looked through the crack and my eyes went wide. It was Elizabeth… I didn't have the strength to pull away or stop watching the event unfold. The problem was I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. But then suddenly Ciel's hands wrapped around her hands and held them tight.

**~ In the room~ Narrator's P.O.V**

Ciel grabbed Lizzy's hands for he didn't want to become her punching bag. The girl wasn't taking the news too easily.

"What do you mean break up? We're in engaged REMEMBER!" Lizzy was screaming.

"Elizabeth please understand. You couldn't have possibly really wanted to go through with it. Are parents arranged it not us. I'm sorry to say this but I don't want that anymore!" Ciel was getting loud also.

"Damn it Ciel! It's because of that Whore of a girl! Trancy! She is a total Bitch, a Slut, and a man stealer!"

"That my dear is where you're wrong." Ciel spoke so low and with a tone that made Lizzy go in shock. "Listen and listen good you will never say these things again. You will never come near me or her. She is who I care for. Now again I'm sorry, but I am sick and tired of you nuisance in my present, and your insults to the person I Love!"

Lizzy was taken back. Ciel never said the word love, and yet this disgusting person got him to care so much for her… She wouldn't have it! Lizzy hands broke free and slapped Ciel across the face!

"I love you!" She yelled. "I have always loved you! And that SKANK isn't going to take you away!"

Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck pushing herself in to kiss him. His hands grabbed her waist trying to keep her away. But that's not what Alois saw…

**~Back in the hall~ Alois's P.O.V**

One hand was clenched over my heart, the other covering my mouth. Heavy tears were streaming down my face. Though I didn't hear it all I knew I heard enough.

Whore, Bitch, Slut, Skank, words I have never been called. Ciel was saying he didn't want this anymore. She was screaming "I love you," "I always have and a Skank like me couldn't take him away." If there words wasn't enough they dug the knife even deeper with this. His hands on her waist, he's around his neck, and the kiss. The tears now streamed even harder and my breathing was uneven. I swore I felt my heart break in a thousand pieces. The hand covering my mouth reached for the nob and pushed the door open it creaked slightly.

"Ciel?" I called very quietly as much as I could.

He pulled out from behind Elizabeth, and stared at me with wind eyes. Whatever it was I thought about doing I couldn't. I turned on my heals and ran…

Back down the hall and the stairs as fast as I could. I pushed through Claude and Sebastian who were sitting at the bottom of the stairs with worried looks. I reached the front door and yanked it open. I went to run again but Ciel's voice stopped me.

"Alois!" he called

I wasn't stopping though. I wanted to be far away, so I ran again…

The whole time I never stopped running. I found a tree line and darted inside. I thought I could still here the faint voices yelling but I ignored them. I figured I keep running till I was gone or my lungs gave out. Whatever came first. There was one stumbled though. My eyes were still clouded over from the continuing tears and I didn't see the hill or the root from one of the trees sticking up. My boot caught underneath the root, and down I fell. The hill was steep and it seam to take forever before I hit the bottom.

As I reached the bottom, I tried to get up right away, but it was no good. For what I could tell nothing was broken, everything still moved. My ankle hurt like it was twisted but I could still move it my arms and legs stung from my scrapes. My hand reached for my cheek where I felt a lot of pain and as I pulled them away, I saw blood… My head then started to get very clouded, vision faded, and darkness took over…

When I woke I wasn't in the woods anymore. Satin sheets covered my body. I was able to sit up and look around. I was in a bed room. When I looked at myself I saw I wasn't wearing my close from earlier. No I was in a black tee shirt that was fitting like a very short dress. My knees and right ankle were bandaged, so were my hands. The cut on my cheek stopped bleeding and now had sticky medicine all over it. I readjusted in the bed and took a look around again. I then noticed someone sitting in a chair fast asleep. I noticed that midnight hair anywhere.

"Ciel," I called lightly and his head snapped up instantly.

"Alois," he called back. He was then sitting on the bed at my side. "How do you feel?" he asked. Taking my hand in his.

"Sore… and heart broken…" I mumbled the last part. Ciel's head dropped and I knew he knew I saw everything that happens.

We sat there in silence till he asked. "How much did you hear?"

"Not all of it." I admitted. "But I know Elizabeth has very anger feeling s about me and that she loves you. And I know u said that you didn't want this anymore." Every word I spoke made my already shattered heart break even more.

"Alois's," He said one hands reaching for my cheek and I winced a little. "I am so sorry," he spoke softly rubbing soothing circles. "But listen to me please; what you have heard was mistaken. Yes Elizabeth said those horrible things, yes I said I didn't want this anymore more, but not for the reason you think."

I was confused but urged him to go on.

"I called off our engagement, that what I was saying I dint want anymore. I broke up with her and she didn't take it so easily."

"But then why did you let her kiss you?" I asked.

"I didn't! Beforehand didn't you say you saw everything? Well after she hit me and was screaming it took me a minute to get my bounders back and she jumped me. But that why I was holding on to her not kissing her, holding her back. I swear to you my darling I would have never done that."

This was the softest and totally out of character I have seen Ciel yet, and every word was true. My arms then wrapped around him quickly holding on to him for dear life. The tears then started to flow again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He said adjusting us so I was lying down and he was holding me.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Ciel." I clenched onto him even more. He tilted my head slowly to look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault and I take responsibility." He closed the gap and placed a very soft kiss on my lips.

We pulled away and I asked, "Ciel why did you break it off with Lizzy?" He just looked at me for a moment with confusion. I then heard a slight chuckle and now I was the one confused.

"You really are something," he said. "Alois I broke it off with her because I can't stand the thought of being with someone I don't love…"

My eyes went wide at his words. "You… you love me…" I asked.

"Yes… Alois I love you and every day to the end I want you by my side." Ciel's words took me by complete surprise. My heart that was once broken I felt it being filled. Ciel leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He then settled his hands on my waist. He pulled me up to a sitting position carefully. I winced a little from my injuries and he gave me an apologetic look. He then got off the bed and started digging through the drawers in the dresser. I slid myself to the side of the bed and watched him. He came back to the bed with his hand behind his back. He then took my left hand in his and brought it to his lips.

After a light kiss on the hand he said. "Alois, I told you I would show you how much I cared for you. And this is how I plan to do it."

Ciel then pulled his hand out from behind his back and got down on one knee.

"Miss Alois Trancy, I love you from the bottom of my heart, will you do me the honor and please," he opened up the little box in his hands.

"Marry me?" my eyes went wide as I looked at the ring in the box. It was a silver band with gem in the middle. It danced a ray of color, mixed between blue and green, and two small diamonds were on the sides. He then went and slid it on my finger looking at me deeply. I tried to talk but nothing was coming out, I was lost for words. So happy I flung my arms around his neck pulling up till are lips met for a deep kiss.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked.

"You can take that as a Hell Yes!" I said kissing him again.

"I love you…" he said

"I love you to."

**END! Of this chapter! Okay so there is still more to come but sadly I won't be able to get the next chapter up right away. My best friend lives five states away and is coming to see me this meek and then I have a con the following weekend, so I'm a little busy, but after my friend leaves I will try to post something before the con but no promises. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made sure to make it longer. Anyhow please critique and review!**

**-Nessie**


End file.
